November rain
by KMalfoy
Summary: Draco e Gina estao juntos ha um tempo mas esse nao um Draco mascarado! e sim apaixonado! a musica é linda mesmo sem a fic!!


When I'm Looking into your eyes I can see a love restrained . But darling when I hold you don't you know I feel the same.  
  
Muitos anos se passaram desde q eu a conheci. Ela mudou muito, já não mostra a mesma doçura , inocência e alegria que me fizeram cair apaixonado por ela . Ela não sabe que eu percebo que ela já esta cansada e muito menos sabe q eu me sinto assim também . Quando vi Gina Wesley pela primeira vez eu, não sabia que ela depois de um tempo ela viria a se tornar a pessoa mais importante p/ mim.  
  
Nothing lasts forever and we both knows hearts can change. And is hard to hold a candle in a cold November rain.  
  
Ela me aceitava do jeito que eu era : um Malfoy . E depois de anos jurando amor eterno nos casamos e agora ela era Gina Malfoy . Mas a guerra entre o Ministério com seus Auror's e o Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais continuou , matando muita gente . Gina viu Jorge , Carlinhos e Percy morrerem esse ultimo pelas mãos de Lucio Malfoy ..a morte de seus familiares foi deixando Gina cada vez mais distante de mim , mas eu continuava amando ela do mesmo jeito.. Mas a cada dia eu a sentia mais fria e seus olhos não eram mais brilhantes e sim opacos quando ela olhava para mim..  
  
We've been through this such a long long time just tryin' to kill the pain.  
  
Eu sempre tentava faze-la lembrar dos nossos tempos em Hogwarts de como éramos felizes..viajávamos muito para tentar nos afastar das noticias constantes sobre a guerra e principalmente sobre Potter , o primeiro amor de Gina que era o Auror que liderava a guerra contra o mal.. e indiretamente ela meio que me cobrava uma atitude como a dele ela queria que eu fosse para o lado do ministério ..mas eu não podia. Iria morrer pelas mãos de LV. Sempre que tentávamos esquecer a dor , mais discussões surgiam .  
  
But lovers always come and lovers always go and no one's really sure of who's lettin' go today walking away .  
  
E hoje eu a vi saído de casa , me deixando e eu não fiz nada . Mesmo a amando , eu sei que isso era o certo pois ela não estava feliz .  
  
If we could take a time to lay it on the line I could rest my head just knowing that you were mine .All mine.  
  
Uns dias se passaram e seu só pensava em Gin Weasley. Então fui procura-la pois eu tinha que tentar conversar , ou mesmo só vê-la de longe.. E o que eu vi foi o erro de tê-la deixado ir .. Ela voltara a trabalhar para o Ministério .. e quando a vi saindo de lá percebi q seus olhos estavam mais opacos e profundos.. eu ainda a amava e fui atrás dela..  
  
So if you want to love me than darling don't refrain . Or I'll just end up in a cold November rain  
  
Chamei seu nome , ela virou e por um momento eu vi seus olhos brilharem como antes mas logo ela voltou ao normal , como se tivesse dado conta do sofrimento que eu a fiz passar.Eu lhe disse tudo que eu estava sentindo , toda a culpa por tê-la feito sofrer e que eu ainda a amava muito, do mesmo jeito de quando nós éramos de Hogwarts, e que sem ela eu me sinto perdido, sem chão e muito menos céu e ela somente escutou , não disse uma palavra , ficou me olhando e parecia estar pensando no que fazer .  
  
Do you need some time on your own ? Do you need some time all alone? Everybody needs some time on their own . Don't you know you need some time.all alone.  
  
E depois de um tempo ela me disse que também me amava , e que eu era o único amor da vida dela e que tava sofrendo muito por ter me deixado .. mas ela precisava de um tempo sozinha , para saber o que fazer...E que pensava que se afastando de mim poderia pensar melhor , ou até mesmo ficar mais alegre.  
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart , when even friends seem out to harm you . But if you could heal an broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you .  
  
Me disse que quando voltou para casa ela foi "rejeitada" pelos seus amigos e até seus parentes mostravam certa indiferença.Menos é claro seus pais que a receberam como se nada tivesse acontecido , mas quando ela os olhava de surpresa ,via que eles não estavam tão felizes assim (é claro perderam seus filhos !!) . E até seu querido HP a rejeitou , pois foi quase morto por Lorde Voldemort na presença de Lucio , e só se salvara por que Jorge deu sua vida por ele. Não agüentou e saiu de casa , alugou um pequeno apartamento perto do Ministério e ficou lá .  
  
And when you feel subside and the shadows still remain , I know that you can love me and there's no one left to blame . So never mind the darkness We can still can find a way .  
  
Eu propus que nos saíssemos de lá , fugíssemos para outro lugar , nem que fosse para um lugar trouxa..enquanto essa guerra não acabasse . Ela pensou durante uns segundos e disse com um sorriso sincero (mesmo que não fosse como os de antigamente ) que ela iria sim e que mesmo que essa guerra durasse 1000 anos ela não o deixaria mais .. E eu disse que a guerra não duraria 1000 anos se dependesse de mim.. E que eu a partir daquele momento não era mais um comensal ..não importando o que isso viesse causar. Passagem de 2 anos .  
  
'Cause nothing lasts forever Even cold November rain  
  
E aqui estou eu , voltando para Londres com Gina , pois a guerra acabou o que foi muito festejado mas para os "fans do Potter" que foi morto lutando para matar LV(que tbm morreu) . Muito feliz com minha mulher e um filho de 1 ano que nasceu junto com o reaquecimento do nosso amor.  
  
Don't you think that need somebody , don't ya think tha you need some one . Everybody needs somebody you're not the only one. Fim  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
Quando eu olho nos seus olhos  
  
I can see a love restrained  
  
Posso ver um amor reprimido  
  
But darlin' when I hold you  
  
Mas querida quando eu te abraço  
  
Don't you know I feel the same  
  
Você não sabe que eu sinto o mesmo?  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
Porque nada dura para sempre  
  
And we both know hearts can change  
  
E ambos sabemos que corações podem mudar  
  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
  
E é difícil abraçar esta vela  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
na chuva fria de novembro  
We've been through this  
  
Temos passado por tudo isso  
  
such a long long time  
  
por muito, muito tempo  
  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
  
Simplesmente tentando matar a dor  
But love's always coming  
  
Mas o amor tá sempre vindo  
  
and love's always going  
  
e o amor tá sempre indo  
  
An no one's really sure  
  
E ninguém tem mesmo certeza  
  
who's lettin' go today  
  
de quem não dá a mínima hoje  
  
Walking away  
  
Caindo fora  
If we could take the time  
  
Se pudéssemos tirar um tempo  
  
to lay it on the line  
  
para acertar as coisas  
  
I could rest my head  
  
Eu poderia encostar minha cabeça  
  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
  
Justamente sabendo que você é minha  
  
All mine  
  
Toda minha  
  
So if you want to love me  
  
Por isso se você quer me amar  
  
then darlin' don't refrain  
  
então querida não se contenha  
  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
  
Ou eu acabarei andando  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
Na chuva fria de novembro  
Do you need some time... on your own  
  
Você precisa de um tempo... para si?  
  
Do you need some time...  
  
Você precisa de um tempo...  
  
all alone  
  
completamente sozinha?  
  
Everybody needs some time...  
  
Todo mundo precisa de um tempo...  
  
on their own  
  
para si mesmo  
  
Don't you know you need some time...  
  
Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo...  
  
all alone  
  
completamente sozinha?  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
  
Eu sei que é difícil manter o coração aberto  
  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
  
quando até os amigos parecem prontos para te magoar  
  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
  
Mas se você pôde curar um coração partido  
  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you  
  
Não seria tempo de te cativar?  
Sometimes I need some time...  
  
Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo...  
  
on my own  
  
para mim mesmo  
  
Sometimes I need some time...  
  
Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo...  
  
all alone  
  
completamente sozinho?  
  
Everybody needs some time...  
  
Todo mundo precisa de um tempo...  
  
on their own  
  
para si mesmo  
  
Don't you know you need some time...  
  
Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo...  
  
all alone  
  
completamente sozinha?  
And when your fears subside  
  
E quando seus medos cederem  
  
And shadows still remain  
  
E as sombras ainda permanecerem  
  
I know that you can love me  
  
Eu sei que você pode me amar  
  
When there's no one left to blame  
  
Quando não houver a quem culpar  
  
So never mind the darkness  
  
Por isso esqueça a escuridão  
  
We still can find a way  
  
Ainda podemos encontrar um caminho  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
Pois nada dura para sempre  
  
Even cold November rain  
  
Nem mesmo a chuva fria de novembro  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
  
Você não acha que precisa de alguém  
  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
  
Você não acha que precisa de alguém  
  
Everybody needs somebody  
  
Todo mundo precisa de alguém  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Você não é a única  
  
You're not the only one...  
  
Você não é a única... 


End file.
